


happy birthday renjunnie! <3

by jiiuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, happy birthday renjunnie, i am supposed to be sleeping but yet im here writing fanfics, i wrote in like 1 hour so it is very rushed, just soft boys being soft, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiuwu/pseuds/jiiuwu
Summary: a birthday one shot dedicated to our birthday boy renjun[not edited]





	happy birthday renjunnie! <3

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in an hour so it was very rushed.
> 
> aNYWAYS  
> happy birthday renjunnie <3

Light from the practice room was illuminating the dark hallway. The sound of shoes squeaking against the floor and music playing softly in the background could be heard from the practice room.

Renjun sat down on the floor after going through their new song, limbs spread out on the floor as he grabbed his bottle and gulped down the water. The rest of the members had went back to their dorm an hour ago, but he decided to stay back to practice for a little longer. Renjun picks up his phone, checking the time. 11:15pm. 'Taeyong hyung is going to kill me' he thought. He had promised the other that he would return to the dorm by 11. Taeyong was definitely not going to let out stay behind the next time. Ignoring all the messages from the other members, he lies down on the floor, closing his eyes, planning to rest for a few minutes before returning to the dorm.

 

* * *

 

"Injunnie, wake up," a soft voice called him as they shake his shoulder gently. He opens his eyes and sees Jaemin on top of him, his brown hair partially covering his eyes while giving him a small smile. Renjun thinks that he is the most beautiful person he had ever saw. 'Guess I accidentally fell asleep.'

"Nana, what time is it now?" Renjun mumbles as he sits up, rubbing his eyes. Jaemin coos at him.

11:45pm.

Renjun gets up and pack his belongings into his bag. "Let's go home shall we?" Jaemin asked after he had finished packing. Renjun hummed, walking towards the door where Jaemin was leaning at.

The walk back to the dorm was quiet, but comfortable. There were some conversations once in awhile, about random stuff like what happened in the dorm or how they were feeling. Jaemin noticed that Renjun was shivering slightly and took off his scarf, wrapping them on Renjun. Renjun lets lets out a breathy laugh while pulling up the scarf, covering part of his face. Jaemin thinks that the sound of his laughter was something he wouldn't mind listening to everyday.  
He reaches out to Renjun's hand, tangling their fingers together, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. They continued walking to the dorm, hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

The door creaked open as the two entered, removing their shoes. The Dreamies' dorm was pitch black, as everyone else was probably asleep (courtesy of Taeyong). Renjun took off his jacket, placing them on the couch. 12:00am. Suddenly, Jeno came out from the kitchen holding a birthday cake in his hands. On the cake was a beautiful writing on it that says: happy birthday renjunnie! with a heart next to it. He started singing the birthday song, with Jaemin joining in while clapping to the song.

"Make a wish." Jeno said.

Renjun clasped his hands together in front of him, and made his wish, only looking up at both of his boyfriends with a smile after he was done. "Thank you" Renjun whispered, his heart full of gratitude. He held both of Jeno's hand, leaning in for a kiss. It was a slow and soft kiss, full of love. As their lips parted, both of their cheeks were flushed red. Jeno smiled at him, his eyes turning into tiny crescents. Renjun is willing to see his adorable eye smile everyday.

 

* * *

 

They were all cuddling in Renjun's bed. It was squeezy, but they didn't mind. Renjun was wearing one of Jeno's oversized hoodie and Jaemin's sweatpants. Both Jeno and Jaemin had wrapped their bodies around him. Renjun nuzzled his face into Jeno's neck, taking a whiff of his scent. He smelled like the fruity bodywash Jaemin and him had given him last Christmas. Renjun slowly felt himself losing consciousness, and the last thing he remembers before falling asleep was Jeno's hand brushing through his hair and Jaemin giving him a peck on his cheeks.

 

_**I wish that we will last forever.** _

__

 

(When they woke up in the morning, they ate the cake together with the other members. )

 

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt indicate it in the story but the cake here was made by jeno and jaemin :D
> 
> leave some kudos/comments if you enjoyed this one shot
> 
> @jiiuwu on twt


End file.
